User blog:Julyfire/Enchanted Journey Event AKA Time to Cry...
Hey guys! I haven't written a blog post in a while since the last event, hope you're all doing well~ ^^~ I was really excited when I saw Enchanted - Odette and her stats (from the Korean database) and I was all geared up for this event (Oh yay, another fairy tale event!) until I heard that this event was also a ranking event. NOOOOOO WHYYYYY? ;_; (still kind of scarred after the Popping Candy one ><;;) And so, I went into the event feeling less enthusiatic, thinking that I would maybe sit this one out, like some of my friends. Except not really sit out -- more like continue doing what I normally do in non-ranking events and conserving items. But the competitive side of me kicked in again and I ended up using items anyway...xD;; I'm going to aim lower this time so I won't be as disappointed in the end if I don't make it (ughhh...). All I want is a shiny 6* card, it'll be my first! ^^! From the leaks of Mad Hatter and Pinocchio, I immediately guessed that Mad Hatter would be a boss...after seeing his maxed form in the Korean database. I could just see that dude becoming all freaky looking and then we would be forced to fight him, haha. And look, it turned out to be the case! Some of my friends were kind of shocked seeing it for the first time, and I don't really blame them haha. He looks pretty cool in his normal state, but his arousal form is just weird and yucky in my opinion. I shall keep a copy of his normal, unmaxed form to look at. ^^ On the other hand, I think Pied Piper looks awesome in his aroused form, especially up close when you fight him! His face on the card is kind of small, which is a shame. My two wishes for this event were a shiny MLBed Snow White and Odette. I've already achieved the first goal thanks to the help of my awesome friends who kept spawning Snow Whites like mad! My third Odette sadly was not shiny, but I'll keep hoping for it before the event is over~ I would be happy if I could get the shiny normal bosses too, but I'm not going to kill myself if I don't. I consider myself just lucky enough to get the shiny Snow White, hahaha. I had like 45+ copies and only one was shiny so......yeah. XD My luck with shiny bosses still isn't that great, so I won't place my hopes too high! Sadly, my luck in gacha has died. -places flowers on Gacha Luck's grave- I think I won't ever hope to get any of the new event cards ever again... ><;;; I'll just make do without any multipliers from now on~ T^T~ On a kind of unrelated note, I started playing Million Lore recently, and I really like some of the features they have there, like auto-exploring, reversal gacha, and cool bosses! I really like the art style in Million Lore too, since I'm a big fan of wuxia styled art over the anime styled art in Million Arthur...^^;;; I know I'm probably not in the majority here. And what do you know, my luck in gacha sucks in this game too. -sighs- Anyway back to Million Arthur! I hope everyone gets what they want in this event, and for those going for the rankings, good luck! \(^O^)/ Category:Blog posts